


A Baking Relationship

by TolSaltWater



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: A crossover between Miraculous Ladybug and Steven Universe with:Pearl as Marinette Dupain-ChengAmethyst as Adrien AgresteRose as AlyaGarnet as NinoPeridot as ChloéJasper as SabrinaLapis as Juleka





	

At the all girl school called Collège Françoise Dupont, a girl and her friend walk into class and sit at their normal seats.  
"So, how was your weekend, Pearl?" Her friend asked.  
Pearl shrugged, "Pretty boring, if I'm honest. All I did was help out with the bakery."  
"That's too bad," Rose replied.  
The door of the classroom opened and Amethyst and Garnet walked in.  
"Oh my stars, Rose. It's Amethyst!" Pearl whispered to her friend.  
"Relax, just let her sit at her spot before you try anything," Rose told her.  
Pearl nodded and tried not to stare as the two girls walked to their desk in front of them. Amethyst and Garnet continued the conversation they were having as they sat down, only to have the class start a moment or two later.  
Pearl sighed, not having been able to talk to Amethyst at that moment.  
After school had ended, Pearl and Rose walked outside and down the front steps of the school.  
"I just want to talk to her," Pearl said.  
"You've got to ease into this, Pearl. You can't stutter every time you talk to her. That's not an actual conversation," her best friend replied.  
"Okay... What do you suggest I do?" the girl asked.  
"I suggest you just make small talk often. Say good morning. Ask her how she is. How her mom is. Ask how her weekend was," Rose answered.  
"Hm... I'll do it!" Pearl exclaimed.  
"Do what?"  
The two girls turned around to see Garnet and Amethyst standing behind them.  
"Oh! Amethyst! Garnet! You scared me half to death!" Rose exclaimed.  
Pearl had frozen, staring at Amethyst.  
"Pearl? Are you okay?" Amethyst asked.  
"Huh?" Pearl asked, "Oh! Y-yes. I-I'm f-fine thank you."  
"So, Garnet. Let's go talk about that party you went to on Saturday," Rose said, dragging Garnet away.  
Pearl and Amethyst stood their looking at each other awkwardly.  
"S-so... How w-was your weekend?" Pearl asked.  
"My weekend? Oh... Well boring. I stayed at home the whole time... How was your weekend, Pearl?" Amethyst said.  
"Well my w-weekend was pretty boring too. I-I had to help my parents in the bakery," Pearl replied.  
"I wish I could live at a bakery," Amethyst said quietly.  
"What was that?" Pearl asked.  
"What? Oh, I was saying that... It sounded fun to me. I've never baked before,"  
At that moment Rose walked back over.  
"Garnet wanted you to know she had to go home, Amethyst. But anyways, Pearl could give you some baking lessons. Right?" she said.  
Pearl blinked, looking at Amethyst.  
"That sounds great!" Amethyst said, "Pearl, what do you say?"  
Pearl nodded nervously, blushing.  
"Great it's settled. What time, Pearl?" Rose asked.  
"T-Tuesday's and Thursdays right after school?"  
"Sounds good. See you tomorrow then!" Amethyst called as she walked away to her limousine.  
Pearl sighed and watched the limo pull away.  
"Pearl! You've practically got a date with Amethyst! I'm so happy for you!"  
"Oh my stars, you're right, Rose!"  
"Come on! We should go celebrate!"  
That afternoon after Rose had left, Pearl leaned on the railing of her balcony when Hanne flew onto her shoulder.  
"It's time for patrol already?" Pearl asked the kwami.  
"Yes it is," she replied.  
"Alright then," Pearl said, "Transform me!"  
Pearl transformed, a white sleeveless tank top with a black star at the top, with a black sash around the upper waist tied into a bow in the back appeared as well as a black see-through skirt with short white leggings underneath and black slip-on ballet shoes. Her mask was half black and half white, an yellow beak protruding out over her nose. A trident materialized on her back, being held by her sash and she jumped off the balcony, landing on a nearby roof and heading off to the rendezvous point.  
Miraculous Swan stood on the roof, looking around for her partner. Finally, she spotted her. The girl sported a purple leather suit with black lines, black gloves, black boots, a black mask, and black cat like ears stuck out of her long and messy purple hair. A long black belt was tied backwards around her waist, acting as a tail, her whip wrapped around it. The girl walked over to Miraculous Swan and smiled.  
"Hello, Purple Puma," Miraculous Swan greeted.  
"Swan," the other acknowledged with a nod.  
"Ready for patrol?" Swan asked.  
"Sure am," Puma replied.  
The two ran off, navigating along the rooftops of the buildings as the patrolled the city, looking for an akuma attack.  
After an hour or two, the two girls settled down, sitting on the Eiffel Tower, looking out over the city.  
"Nice view, huh?" Puma asked.  
"Mmmhm," Swan replied.  
"Nice and romantic?"  
"Mmmhm,"  
"And the sun is setting..."  
"Mmmhm,"  
"This would be the perfect place and time for a date. Wouldn't you say?"  
"Mmmhm,"  
"Are you even listening, Swan?"  
"I am,"  
"Oh, good. So what do you want to talk about?" Purple Puma questioned.  
"Hm... Well, you know about girl problems, right?" MS asked.  
"Of course,"  
"Well there's... This person that I have a huge crush on. And they're so amazing, but they hardly seem to notice me. Except today, I offered to help tutor them at my house and I'm really nervous because the first session is tomorrow. I don't know what I should do,"  
"Let me tell you something," PP began, "Be confident. Be just as confident as you are when you're Miraculous Swan. Maybe you could invite a friend over to help break any awkward silences. Someone who knows how to have a good time."  
Swan nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Puma. I don't think there will be an attack tonight, so let's both just go home."  
"Oh... Well okay. Tomorrow same time if there's no attack?" Puma asked.  
Swan nodded and slid down the iron, leaving Purple Puma to sit on the Eiffel Tower alone before she too headed home.  
The next morning, Pearl was running late. She had accidentally slept in and it looked like she was going to be late for school. She ran as fast as she could, barely making it before the bell rang. She sighed with relief as she sat at her desk next to Rose.  
"Where were you?"  
"Slept in,"  
"Tsk, tsk. At least you're here now," Rose said.  
Pearl nodded and turned as the class began.  
After school, Pearl and Rose were walking out when they spotted Peridot talking with Amethyst.  
"Ugh," Pearl said quietly as they walked by.  
"I know," Rose said.  
"Ah, Pearl!" Amethyst called, walking over.  
The two girls turned as Amethyst approached them.  
"I'm ready for my baking lesson today," the purple haired girl said smiling.  
"Fantastic. Shall we go?" Pearl asked, starting to blush a little.  
Amethyst nodded, "Why don't you come too, Rose?"  
"Oh, sure! But I'm not baking," Rose said, "I'm not good at baking at all."  
Once they arrived at the bakery, they set to work right away. Rose sat in a chair, looking at her phone while Pearl and Amethyst started their lesson.  
"What I want to teach you first is how to decorate cookies. Cookies and cakes can be delicious, but if they don't look good, chances are no one is going to buy them. So that's what we'll start with. Okay?" Pearl said.  
Amethyst nodded in agreement. Pearl handed her an apron and put on one herself. She then took a fresh batch of sugar cookies out and placed them on the counter.  
For two hours, Pearl taught Amethyst about piping bags, icing, and all the other details about decorating cookies.  
"I think that's enough for today, don't you?" Pearl asked.  
"Yeah, yeah. Go on home, Amethyst," Rose said.  
"Thank you, Pearl. It was so kind of you to do this," Amethyst said as she took off her apron.  
"O-oh. W-well you're welcome, Amethyst," Pearl replied.  
"See you guys at school tomorrow," Amethyst said as she left.  
Pearl waved and took off her apron, "Thanks for being here, Rose. It was less awkward this way."  
"No problem, girl. I'll come to the lesson on Thursday too. I'll just keep tagging along until you're comfortable enough to be with her by yourself," Rose said.  
"Thanks so much. You're the best, Rose," Pearl said.  
Rose smiled and waved as she walked out. Pearl walked upstairs to her room and sat on her bed.  
"That was tiring," she said to herself.  
"Pearl! You have to meet Purple Puma in half an hour," Hanne reminded her.  
"Oh, right. I almost forgot. Thanks, Hanne," the girl said.  
Thirty minutes later, Miraculous Swan sat on a roof, looking down at the streets below.  
"Good evening, my lady,"  
Swan turned to be face-to-face with Purple Puma.  
"Hello, Puma," she replied.  
"How are you today?"  
"I'm doing well, how are you?"  
"Fantastic,"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yup,"  
"Why are you so close, Puma?"  
"It's a bit cold, yeah?"  
"No. Not at all,"  
"Well let's get going," Puma said, leading the way.  
Swan followed her partner across the rooftops of Paris until, once again they finished patrol with no signs of danger.  
"My Lady?" Puma asked.  
"Hm?" Swan asked.  
"Do you enjoy cookies?"  
"Yes... Why?"  
"Did you have any today?"  
"Why?"  
"Well earlier you smelled like cookies. Which is why I was standing so close to you,"  
"Oh... Uh yeah. I was learning to bake at a bakery,"  
"So was I," Puma replied.  
"Oh?" Swan asked.  
Puma nodded and said, "We better get going."  
They both nodded and bid farewell to the other and set on their way home.


End file.
